


Lectures

by MudPie



Series: Frostiron Shortstories [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, BottomTony, Curses, M/M, Mild S&M, TopLoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPie/pseuds/MudPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's mood is in the dumbs. Everything goes on his nerves and he vent's his anger on Loki, who doesn't take on it lightly. M for explicite content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lectures

**Author's Note:**

> Next Short story. Warnings up front: S/M, Bondage, !TopLoki, !BottomTony. Okay. Let me say this again. These ficlets are not connected, they are stand alone ficlets with different scenerios. Okay hope you enjoy it ;)

Tony was annoyed. Annoyed by the media, annoyed by his company's managers, annoyed by the whole world. At the moment Pepper was the one who got on his nerves the most. The man paced the room for hours, discussing business plans and expansion drafts with her over the phone and his mood got worse the longer their conversation lasted. Sure, he had made her the boss, but seriously she was carrying it to far.

Tony rolled his eyes in exaggeration and held the phone away from his ear. You could hear the female grumble on the other end of the line and Tony once more sighed, moving to the other end of the living room.

"Come on, Pepper."

Apparently she interrupted him again, because he went silent and pouted.

"No. Just listen..." He tsked. "No."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and stared out of the window at the city lying beneath him. The last couple of weeks were stressful to say the least. The stock quotation of Stark Industries were falling and the press was on it like sharks on the bait. He didn't have any free time anymore, rushed from one meeting to the other and by this time was completely out of it. And now Pepper gave him an even harder time by addressing reproaches to him and giving him more paperwork.

With all the nagging, the engineer didn't notice the green smoke forming and exposing the god of mischief, who quite casually sat down on the couch and observed the man pacing the room. The cursing and swearing caught the god's attention and he rolled his eyes at the man's manners. Or the absence of them. He really needed to address this kind of behavior, but waited for the man to end his phone call. This whole ordeal lasted for another thirty minutes and Tony's bad mood slowly affected Loki as well. The god glanced at the mortal, obviously not pleased with how he handled his business and that he let him wait. He really was like a kid sometimes and Loki wasn't too sure why exactly he endured the mortal's imbecility. He supported his head with his hand and grimaced when Tony finally hung up, another curse dropping from his mouth.

"God, I swear one day..."

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the god sitting on his couch, who just raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone would have panicked at this point, but this was not the first time the chaos god had paid him a visit. It's been a few month since the invasion was stopped by the Avengers and Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard. And they had been stupid enough to think they could have held him captive there. Loki had appeared at the tower just days later and scared the hell out of the engineer.

Fortunately for Tony, he didn't seek revenge, although he did punch him a few times, but rather sought companionship. Company that soon turned into an insane sexual relationship, where both of them grew addicted to the other. Tony didn't want to think too much about it. Enemies with benefits. The god had visited him occasionally, of course only when he wanted to, making Tony the one always waiting for him to return. Booty call.

But the last couple of week went by without him getting fucked senseless by a mad god, best sex Tony ever had by the way, and this didn't really add to his mood. Unnecessary to say that Tony longed for his touch and was already turned on just by the mere fact of the god's presence. Tony didn't say a word, but stalked over to the couch and crouched down before Loki. He knew that Loki liked him submissive, but today the god only contorted his features and looked pissed and disinterested. Tony cocked his head and crawled onto the god's lap, making it clear to him just how excited he was. Still the god showed no reaction to Tony's advances and looked everywhere but him. Tony's temporary cheerfulness was immediately gone and he grumbled when he stood up.

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

The engineer stomped to the minibar and poured himself a whiskey. He was enraged by the god's rejection.

"Why do you even come here when you just sit there with your fuckface, ignoring the shit out of me?" He almost shouted, which made the god growl at him in return.

"You don't really expect me to reward this kind of behavior, do you?" Tony averted his gaze. "This shameful display of imbecility grates on my nerves and doesn't necessarily help you getting anywhere near my appreciation."

The god grimaced again.

"Pathetic."

Tony ground his teeth.

"Pathetic? Then fuck off if I'm not worth your attendance, bastard."

He spat and immediately regretted his words when the god raised from the couch and slowly made his way over to him. Loki looked down on the smaller mortal, disgust and rage clear on his features and he grabbed the man by his neck with inhuman force.

"Oh, Anthony."

Loki sighed and tilted the man's face to the side, examining him.

"It seems I have to correct your whims. Your demeanor leaves a lot to be desired."

Tony didn't dare to stare back into those green eyes and the smirk that graced the god's lips.

"And you just beg to get punished for it." A sudden thought made the god's smile widen. "Or maybe this is why you act in such an ignoble way."

He dragged a thumb over the man's cheek.

"Whatever the case may be, I will knock the nonsense out of you."

Tony wanted to protest, but was caught off guard when chains appeared out of nowhere, grabbing him by his wrists and pulling them over his head, rendering them immobile. He snarled and tried to free himself from Loki's magic, but to no avail. Loki lay a hand on the man's chest.

"Don't struggle against it, Anthony. The only thing you archive is wounding you and aggravate me even more. You brought this upon yourself." Loki whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Tony's spine.

Of course he knew that he was powerless, completely at the god's mercy. Normally he would have enjoyed this little power play, but his anger hadn't calmed one bit, making him tug at the chains, only to gall the skin where he was enthralled. Loki just stared at the man before him, doing nothing but looking him over. Tony stared back with the most pissed expression he could manage and was on the brink of spitting the god in the face.

"You can't do anything without your mojo, right?" He sneered. "How embarrassing for a god."

Tony was positive that wouldn't improve his chance of getting out of this easier, but he didn't really care at this point. If this was about to happen, then the god should make sure to beat him until he couldn't stand anymore. He would hold this against him for a long time.

"Oh, Anthony. You're attempts are ludicrous."

The kind smile on Loki's lips confused the chained up man and he stilled his fight for a second, only to get slapped hard in the face. It hurt. And damn, how it hurt. Tony inhaled sharply at the pain and swallowed. At this moment he was painfully reminded of the god's strength. A hand clenched his jaw.

"Don't you ever talk to me like his, Anthony."

"Fuck yourself!" He spat and earned another slap for it.

Tony was silent now and looked to the side.

"It seems pain really helps you focus." The god chuckled and began to dispose of Tony's pants.

Tony's eyes widened and he was about to kick out, but Loki hindered him by gripping his throat firmly. Both men were staring in each other's eyes until Loki released his grip and pushed Tony's pants and boxers down to his ankles. He looked his prey over and licked his lips.

"So, where should we begin?"

The voice crept under Tony's skin and he shivered under the god's gaze. This was embarrassing, humiliating and he bit his lips when Loki shoved his hands under the man's shirt and teased a nipple. Loki smiled at him, trailing a finger further down to his hips. Tony was still angry and he still wanted to punch the god for degrading him, but he couldn't deny that he began to feel aroused by the god's ministrations. He was already semi-hard when the god licked over his ear and he let out a quite moan, making the other chuckle again.

"That's a good boy."

"I am not your fucking pet!"

It earned him another harsh strike to his bare ass this time and he yanked forward into the god to avoid the impact. The delighted expression has left the god's face and he hit the man again.

"You will learn to not speak like this in my presence. And you make this so hard for yourself, Anthony. It could be so much easier."

Tony shivered. He couldn't even complain anymore before the next blow hit him hard on his tight. But despite the pain, the strikes just got him harder. He was panting now. The god smiled kindly at him and petted his face.

"Such a pretty boy." He praised.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Loki, who was already drawing circles on his hips again.

"Fuck yourself, bastard."

By this time Tony wasn't even sure anymore why he threw insults at the god. The feeling of getting dominated by a mad Norse god turned him on to no extend. And he doubted that he remembered the lesson the god tried to teach him when he was done with him. Actually he doubted that he would remember his own name if it continued like this. He couldn't focus on his anger anymore, only on the blows that seemed to hit every inch of his body and with every new insult the god hit him even harder. Tony hung his head, sweat on his skin and he could barely stand anymore when the god finally paused and tilted his chin.

"Oh look at you, Tony."

He opened his eyes to look at the god, who stared back with lust-filled eyes.

"Your mind grumbles and struggles, but your body is so earnest with me."

He grinned and ran a finger over Tony's straining erection, causing Tony to moan loudly. His cock was already leaking precum, but Tony wouldn't be Tony if he gave up so easily.

"Oh look who's talking." He said, voice shaky with exhaustion and need. "You seem to enjoy this a bit too much, weirdo."

He gestured towards the obvious bulge in Loki's pants and got hit again. Pain and pleasure were melded by now and Tony moaned shamelessly, but was startled when a second later a gag was pushed into his mouth and tied behind his head. Tony gazed at the god who smirked at him, cupped the man's cheek and whispered in a purr-like voice.

"I have enough of you talking back for now, mortal. You will be reminded your place and I will take my time, pushing you to the edge, reducing you to the shameless slut you are, making you whimper and beg for me to never stop again."

Tony melted because of the voice, cock twitching and jerking in anticipation of these words. He let out a stifled moan when Loki moved to his back and pressed his erection against Tony's bare ass. He ground himself wantonly against the man behind him, drawing a small chuckle from him.

"Don't be so impatient, boy." He teased and Tony whined.

Loki's hands slid up under his shirt again and caressed the sensitive skin around the arc reactor, making the body in his grip buck against him once more. Tony could hear the god breathing heavily behind him, which encouraged him to rub himself against him more, making Loki gasp slightly and place a kiss against Tony's neck, panting against him. All of a sudden Tony could feel the god naked behind him and he had to thank Loki's magic just this once for it. The god chuckled behind him.

"You will soon regret your eagerness."

He crooned and lined himself up the man's entrance, stilled just for a second before he thrust into him without warning. Tony cried out behind the gag, pain piercing through his body and he wanted to move away, but was held in place by Loki's strength.

"As predicted."

He whispered and started moving, almost pulling out completely before he slammed back in, moaning against Tony's back.

"So tight, my beautiful pet."

Loki licked over his neck, sending goosebumps down Tony's spine. Tony couldn't help it and felt his legs giving in, wouldn't it have been for Loki and the chains holding him up. With every thrust the initial pain turned more and more into pleasure, letting him whimper and moan quietly, making him buck his hips against Loki, meeting his rhythm to get him to push even deeper inside him.

"Yes, that's right, move your hips for me, Tony." Loki breathed into his ear and thrust in hard, hitting the man's prostate in the process.

A stifled yell of pleasure escaped Tony, eyes rolled back into his head and he started whimpering whenever Loki hit his sweet spot again. He felt his orgasm building and needed to touch his straining cock so badly he started sobbing, which caught the god's attention.

"Poor boy."

He gasped, pulled out and teased the tight ring of muscles with just the head of his cock, causing the man in front of him to whine.

"You sound so desperate." Loki untied the gag and let it fall to the ground. "Tell me how bad you want me to take you."

By this time Tony had abandoned his pride.

"I need you."

A smug smirk.

"Beg."

Tony would have protested, but couldn't think of anything else than his release and moaned wantonly when Loki pushed just the head inside him.

"Please, Loki please, oh my god."

It seemed to have the desired effect to the god, because he started to push in to the hilt, building a steady rhythm again.

"Yes." Tony groaned and met the thrusts with his hips again. "Faster, please."

He begged and heard the god snicker behind him, but he was too far gone to care anymore. Tony was on the edge, whimpering, begging for the god's mercy. And when he finally felt the man's thrusts getting frantic, the god reached around and grabbed Tony's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The god had laid his head on Tony's shoulder and growled.

"Come for me Tony."

He closed his eyes and came with a shout, clenching around Loki's cock and making him come within him with a few more thrusts. Tony was panting hard, started to feel dizzy and was suddenly reminded of his hurting wrists, still enthralled by the chains. He winced when Loki pulled out, cum dripping down his legs and he felt embarrassed again. Loki was fully dressed a second later and gazed down at Tony, who just looked back in pure exhaustion. A warm smile was directed towards the man, and Loki moved his hand, making the chains disappear. Tony would have collapsed, but the god caught him and carried him to the couch, placing the sleepy mortal on the furniture.

"Did you learn your lesson, dear?"

A small nod was given and Loki kissed him gently on the lips.

"We will see about that when you have rested. Until then."

He whispered and vanished into thin air, leaving Tony spent and pleased on the couch. The stress from the last weeks finally forgotten.


End file.
